1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor equipped with a two-strut type safety frame that has two struts.
2. Related Art
As disclosed by JP H11-115661 A, a well-known conventional tractor is equipped with a reverse U-shaped two-strut safety frame that has two struts erected from right and left side portions rearward from an operator's seat. Right and left frames may be optionally mounted on the tractor so as to extend from a portion forward from the seat to an upper portion of the safety frame. The right and left frames mounted on the tractor are rotatable laterally distally.
The right and left frames are advantageous to protect an operator sitting on the seat from branches of trees during traveling of the tractor in an orchard. Even if the tractor turns over and lies on its side, an operator can rotate the right or left frame laterally distally so as to ensure a way for escape of the operator from the tractor. However, the right and left frames are not adaptable so as to be provided thereon with any additional members, e.g., a roof or a door, for constituting a cabin or a canopy for weatherproofing or sun-shading an operator sitting on the seat.